


Visitor

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday, Humor, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair have a little visitor at Christmas time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitor

## Visitor

by Scribe

Author's website:  <http://www.angelfire.com/grrl/scribescribbles>

I did not create and do not own these characters. The story in no way reflects on the actors who portrayed them.

This story is a sequel to: [Unwrapping](drama/unwrapping.)

* * *

Christmas Visitor 

"Where is she?" 

"Gah, Big Guy, you sound like you're asking where Lizzie Borden is. I think she's up in the loft." 

"I thought I asked you not to let her up there?" 

"You try saying no when she looks at you with those big, blue eyes." 

"I swear, this is the last overnight sitting job we ever do, I don't care how pathetic Rafe is when he begs." 

"He was desperate, Jim. Lydia told him there was no way he was sleeping over because her baby didn't like him. The only way she'd agree was if he found a suitable sitter. It's just one night, and anyway, we owe him after he took that stakeout so we could both go to the Jags game on our anniversary." 

"I know, I know. It's just that you're all the chaos I can deal with, Chief." 

"Aw, c'mon. She's not that bad." 

"She isn't? Sandburg, did you see what she did to the paperwork I brought home? It's in shreds. It'll take me hours to re-do it." 

"That's your own fault. I told you to get everything that could be broken or torn put away." 

"Well, what about the crap on the rug? Rafe swore that wouldn't be a problem. I left the door to the bathroom open. The potty was not used--the rug was." 

"Jim, get a grip. She's not even a year old yet." 

"It isn't like I expected her to flush or anything, but we had her little potty right there on the floor..." 

"Stop it. You know you love her." 

"I do not." 

"Yeah? Then why was she cuddled up on your lap while you watched the news?" 

"Well... she went to sleep. It would have been mean to wake her up." 

"Softy." 

"Don't you dare tell." Blair smirked. "Now I'm sorry I didn't take that snapshot when you went up close and personal with the Christmas lights. I'm serious, Chief--I think we'd better find her. There's no telling what she might be up to. I mean, her head could get stuck between the bars on the loft rail. She could fall headfirst into the toilet and drown. She could find that tube of lube we lost and eat it." 

_rustle_

"She could poke her nose into an electric outlet. She could get trapped in a closet. She didn't get into your old room, did she?" 

"Don't see how, man. I've kept the door locked and she can't reach the knob." 

_tinkle_

Jim checked the bathroom. "Not in there, but I did find that old piece of blanket she was dragging around. I'm starting to get worried." 

_jingle_

"Uh... Jim? I think I know where she is." 

"Where?" Blair nodded at the Christmas tree. "Oh, no! Not again." 

"I think so." Blair approached the tree and peered under it. "Missy?" 

"Like she'd answer you. She knows she's being bad." 

"She also knows neither one of us gutless wonders is going to spank her. We told you, you can't go climbing the Christmas tree, Missy. Missy? You aren't eating icicles again, are you?" 

Jim peered through the branches, over the tinsel. "Come out of there before one of the needles pokes your eye out." 

Big blue eyes, set in a sweetly heart-shaped face, blinked at him innocently. _Meow?_

Blair reached into the tree. "That's it. I'm sending the catnip mouse back to PetSmart." 

The End 

* * *

End Visitor by Scribe: poet77665@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
